


Love Affair

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Past Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Tokyo will never mean the same thing anymore...





	Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; written for a five minute challenge: "Oh, Tokyo--"

Oh, Tokyo, if only I could've loved you the way I loved Trapper McIntyre. Maybe then I could still glance my mind to you without a starburst of pain. But I could never sink myself into you the way I did with him. I tried to love you, I really did, but it was too difficult. I could never get used to your customs, although I enjoyed them. I couldn't immerse myself in the atmosphere, lose my head and all control--

Oh, Tokyo, I've missed you since he's been gone. BJ's too new and you're all I have left of Trapper to love. I can still smell the Sakura blossoms, taste their sweet scent on my tongue, feel the generous breath of balmy night air as I lay, arm slung over my lover, eyes kept closed, body still gently quivering open--

Oh, Trapper, if only we had not gone to Tokyo that last night. If only I hadn't fallen in love with you then, maybe I could love Tokyo now.

Maybe I could /leave/ Tokyo now.

~end~


End file.
